


Master´s of their own fate

by arwenadreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, Gen, Sam and Dean are shirtless, Sam and Dean in a fight club, Shirtless Dean, Shirtless Sam, The Hunters Journey alternative scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwenadreamer/pseuds/arwenadreamer
Summary: A little Alternative scene for Supernaturals 15.10, The Hunters Journey.Because I needed a fight club scene with shirtless Winchesters. And I needed some hope for the brothers, after everything Chuck threw at them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Master´s of their own fate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. If I did, there would have been a shirtless fight club scene.

Sam hadn´t felt so hopeless in ages. Maybe ever.

He took a shaky breath, and pain stabbed through his chest. Of course he´d break a rib being thrown into the chain-link fence surrounding the cage. He tried to pull himself up again but got a boot in his stomach for his efforts. Doubling over he saw from the corner of his eye how Dean threw himself against the werewolf with his whole body, shoving him a good three feet away from Sam. Normally his brother would have been able to bring the monster to the ground with ease. But not today. Today the wolf merely stumbled back a little bit, but remained firmly on his feet. He raised a fist and hit Dean square on the jaw.

The monsters surrounding the cage cheered and hissed and laughed.

While his brother tried his best to fight the werewolf barehanded, Sam finally managed to get to his feet again.

An Arachne in a red dress sneered at him, her unnatural blue eyes glistening with hatred: “Whats up, Winchester? Not so strong without your weapons and feathered friends?” Her ugly features contorted with hatred, and a vampire next to her shouted: “Die as the hunter scum you are!”

Sam tried to block them out. He had to concentrate on the fight. But as he jumped to his brother’s aid, he felt not only weak and useless, but also utterly exposed. That the monsters had ripped both their shirts off before leading them into the ring didn´t help either. He felt as if he was stripped bare for everyone to see just how stupid and pathetic he was, inside and out.

Somehow Sam managed to land a blow to Maul´s kidneys, but he got gashed open by the monster´s claws on his lower arm for his efforts.

Dean was trying to kick Maul´s legs, but missed and send Sam stumbling backwards against the fence instead. The impact jarred his rib so badly, that he couldn´t get air into his lungs.

In the meantime, the werewolf had grabbed Dean from behind and was putting an arm around his throat. With a shout of triumph he tightened the chokehold. Sam could see his brothers face turning red, while he himself still struggled for air, barely able to hold himself upright.

_This is it,_ he thought. _We´re gonna die here. As a laughable parody of ourselves. Or is it not a parody? Is this really us?_ _Where we never good for anything?_

Through bleary eyes he saw a droplet of blood run down his brother’s side, like a bad omen, promising seas of red, promising pain and death.

**_We gotta win. We gotta win, man!_ **

Dean´s words echoed through his head.

The werewolf lifted his arm, claws glinting in the harsh light that illuminated the cage, while Dean tried in vain to free himself of the chokehold.

**_That´s not gonna be easy, okay?_ **

Maul let out a roar of victory, celebrating the moment, slowly raising his arm far above his head to drive his claws in Dean´s body with vengeance.

**_But you and me … not everything we did was because of Chuck._ **

Sam finally managed to draw a breath.

**_The blood, the sweat, the tears man, that’s us!_ **

Just as the werewolf’s arm started to come down at his brother, Sam grabbed at it.

It wasn´t elegant, it wasn´t skilled. But it was enough. It stopped Dean from being torn to shreds, and that was all that counted at the moment.

Still holding on to the monsters arm with one hand, Sam made an awkward half turn and kicked Maul´s leg with his right foot. That threw the wolf off balance, enough that he had to let go of Dean´s throat.

Dean drew a loud, desperate breath of air, and right in that moment, Sam thought: _screw it._

He kicked, he punched, he scratched, while rage filled him, burning hot through his intestines. Rage at the werewolf that almost choked his brother, rage at all the monsters surrounding them and cheering for their death, but most of all rage at Chuck for putting all of this on them. For manipulating them their whole lives.

But that would end now. Normal or not, Sam was done being kicked around. He might fall and stumble, he might have lost most of his skills, but he would not give up and weep for better times. Never. He would fight. Side by side, with Dean. Until the very end. Be that today or in a century. The Winchesters would not be subdued.

And the first one to get to feel that was the werewolf named Maul, who was down on the ground by now, being attacked by two furious hunters that fought tooth and nail with everything they had.

One look in Dean´s eyes between more or less coordinated blows to the monsters head told Sam, that his brother was on board. That they would take whatever Chuck was throwing their way, together. That their will would not be broken.

Blood was glistening on the Deans chest, making his muscles glisten as his fists flew. But it was the monsters blood, splashing in all directions. Sam thought that they must look rather mad, shirtless as they were, covered in the enemy’s blood, fighting like maniacs. And he hoped, that Chuck saw this.

Finally, Maul made a gurgling sound and went limp under the brother’s attacks.

Dean stood up, put his foot on the monsters neck and crushed it.

A deadly silence had filled the room. The only sound where Sam and Deans ragged breaths.

Sam stood next to his brother, and slowly the both turned around once, looking every monster in the eye. He saw fear in not only a few of them.

“We are the Winchesters”, Dean said, and his voice carried loud and clear through the shocked silence. “And we promise you: whoever dares to challenge us will end the same as Maul here.”

The strained atmosphere was almost palpable.

“And every monster, that is still in this room when we get out of this cage – and we will get out of this cage”, Dean continued with a menacing voice, “will meet the same fate. We will hunt you down, and we will find you, and we will kill you. Because we´re the Winchesters!”

It was, as if someone had flipped a switch. All the monsters surrounding the cage suddenly couldn´t get out fast enough. Still no one was talking but the sound of hurrying, and in some cases running feet moved through the room until only one shifter was left.

The owner of this fight club, Cutty, stood there, staring up at the brothers through his oversized glasses, as if he couldn´t believe what just had happened.

Sam and Dean both took a step towards him, moving as one.

Sam stood up to his full high, looking down at this laughable figure in his sleazy black leather jacket and gold chains. He saw the fear in Cutty´s eyes. Only a hint of it, but it was there. And in this moment he knew that they, in fact, where the masters of their own fates. Not random monsters, not angels or demons, not Chuck. They. Sam and Dean. The Winchesters.

In a quiet voice he only said one word.

“Run.”

And Cutty did.


End file.
